


Wedding Night

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made a deal, not to have sex for an entire month before the wedding, just to see if they could keep their fingers off of each other that long, and to make it even more exciting when they finally jump into their marriage bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a modern!AU Reylo wedding night for a long time now and finnaly got to do it, even though I am very tired and not sure if it turned out well :D

The door closed behind them, leaving the guests to themselves. Nobody noticed they were gone, nobody was sober enough to pay attention to the way Ben took Rey’s hand and led her out of the ball room, eyes fixated on hers, smiling.

They ran outside, happy and holding hands, Rey’s wide, white skirt rustling, Ben’s collar still stained with the wedding cake after Rey smeared it all over his mouth. The limo was standing ready, so they jumped in and told the chauffeur to drive to their hotel, where they rented the bridal suite.

Ben couldn’t stop looking at her. Ever since he saw her walk down the aisle, glowing, wrapped in white, with a happy smile, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He held her hand, their fingers entwined, and he tried to breathe evenly, from both the running and the anticipation of what was about to happen.

They made a deal, not to have sex for an entire month before the wedding, just to see if they could keep their fingers off of each other that long, and to make it even more exciting when they finally jump into their marriage bed.

A couple of times, they almost broke the deal, after Rey teased him with walking out of the shower wrapped only in a short towel, putting lotion on her legs and then dropping the towel completely, asking him to do her back.

He managed though. She was a little disappointed, until he got back at her, sitting in the kitchen wearing only an apron, eating peaches, as juice glistened on his lips and fingers which he licked off seductively, looking her straight in the eyes. Rey laughed at that, but also threw a shoe at his head.

The limo stopped at the hotel and they got out, running inside, to the elevators, excited, nervous. The door opened and they got in, pressing the button, watching the foyer disappear from their sight.

Ben pulled at his bow tie and looked at her. She observed his movements, biting her lip, eyes hooded.

The door jingled and opened. Ben got the key card out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Rey rushed through it, towards where the bed was located but Ben caught her arm and pulled her back, shut the door and pressed her against it.

Rey expected him to kiss her, but instead, he dropped on his knees and started to dig through the layers of her skirt, lifting it and pulling the fluff aside. She felt herself getting wet, watching him dip his head under the white fabric and pressing his lips between her legs. He kissed her through the small lace panties, that was getting damp from her own arousal. Rey’s breath got heavy and she reached down, getting his hair in her fist and bucking her hips. He pulled her underwear aside and his tongue slid between her folds, giving her a long lick. Rey moaned as he sucked on the sensitive nub, humming.

After a few flicks on her clit he rouse to his feet and looked at her flushed face, smiling. Rey pushed him further into the suite and they walked towards the bed, where she made him sit on the edge, while she got on her knees, between his spread legs. Another push at his chest, to make him lean back, for a better wiev of what she was about to do to him. 

She opened his fly and got his dress shirt out of his pants, kissing his stomach, hearing his sharp intake of air. Then, she pulled down his shorts, and got his dick out, already hard and flushed. Rey smiled at him innocently, while slowly lowering her head, still beautifully decorated in her veil, to his groin. Ben watched as her tongue darted out and she licked over his head. He groaned and she gripped him tighter, took his head in her mouth and moved her hand slowly up and down his hardness. He tried not to buck into her mouth as she sucked and her hand sped up.

She gave him one more lick and stood up, leaving him on the bed. Ben gave her a pained look, missing her touch, but she reached behind her and unzipped her strapless bodice, letting the white puffy gown drop to the ground, revealing her bridal lingerie, the lacy panties and a white bustier, accenting her narrow waist and the curve of her hips. Ben gasped and felt himself getting even stiffer.

Rey stepped closer, painfully slowly, and straddled his hips, feeling his erection pressing between her legs. She rolled her hips back and forwards, grinding on him and he gripped her hips, dipping his fingers deep into her flesh, trying to control himself a little longer, while all he wanted to do was rip her underwear with his teeth to free her of any layer that could stand between them.

Rey leaned in and with a smirk, she whispered.

“I want you inside of me, husband.”

That was it, he lost it. He put one of his arms around her and pulled her with him onto the bed, laying her down while he kneeled between her legs and was desperately trying to remove all his clothes, pulling at them, hearing a few seams break.

Rey watched him pull down his suit trousers and shorts, tossing them aside, as she spread her legs and began to stroke her thighs, Ben watching her movements, eyes dark and hungry.

He reached to her and hooked his fingers on her panties. Rey lifted her hips off the bed and he pulled them gently down, watching them pass the curve of her hips, her thighs and knees. She unbuttoned the bodice herself and took it off, revealing her breasts. Then, she took off the veil.

Ben hissed and lowered his head to her chest, taking her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it softly, while massaging the other breast. Rey inhaled sharply and laced her fingers through his hair, holding his head.

He then started kissing her chest, between her breasts, then her collarbone, neck, where he sucked at the sensitive skin. Rey moaned and tried not to dip her fingernails too deep into his shoulders.

Ben lifted his head and looked at her. She saw love in his eyes, as he admired her pink cheeks. Love, and lust, that made her shiver in anticipation.

Ben slowly lowered his head, and pressed his lips to hers, gently first, but as she fisted his hair and moaned into the kiss, he got intense and passionate, their tongues met and they tasted each other for the first time in weeks.

Rey felt him lining up to her, pressing the head of his dick through her folds, and she moaned loudly, as he passed the entrance and with one push, he slid his length in her completely.

He groaned into the crook of her neck, as she adjusted to him, feeling him pulsing inside her. She knew she wouldn’t last long, her arousal already made her inner walls getting tighter around him. He began to move, slow at first but as she hooked her legs around him and urged him to go faster, harder, he started slamming his hips against hers, wet slapping sounds filled the room and Rey relished the sweet sensation of his length sliding in and out of her.

They both moaned into each other ears and Ben pushed himself on his elbows, to look at his wife as her eyes gleamed with ecstasy and her parted lips silently formed his name. He felt her clench around him as she peaked and Rey gave out a long cry, while reaching down and grabbing his ass, pressing her hips harder against him. Ben wasn’t far behind and as she still rode out her aftershocks, he came inside her with a few last slams, filling her with hot spurts.

He then fell beside her, sweat covering his face and chest, both spent and happy. They laced their fingers together and Rey turned to tuck her head under his chin, humming as Ben kissed her hair.

“I hope you’re not too tired because in a couple of minutes I’ll be ready for round two” She said with a smile.

“I can assure you I want to see you come as many times as possible before the sun rises, wife” Ben answered while looking at her fondly.

It was very difficult for both of them to sit on the plane the next day, heading to their honeymoon, while trying not to groan from pain, as they were both sore and exhausted. Rey was trying to cover up the love bites that were on her neck, chest and shoulders while Ben proudly showed off the scratches his sweet bride painted on his bicepses.


End file.
